Jo Halliwell
'"I smell dead people." - Jo to her nieces. '''Phoenix Johanna "Jo" Halliwell is a witch and is the aunt of the Legacy Charmed Ones; Pax, Peri, and PJ Evans, as well as the baby sister of the late Paisley Evans. She is also the daughter of Pippa Halliwell and David Black and is known for being a Firestarter. Being a Warren witch and the Aunt of the Charmed Ones, Jo has always been known for being a very powerful young witch. Her wiccan powers are over fire, the opposite of her sister, with her being able to create fire and heat. Besides this, Jo also possesses the basic abilities of being a witch with the powers to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Jo is a decedent of the Warren and Halliwell family line of witches dating back to the original Charmed Ones, and Melinda Warren. History Early Life Jo Halliwell born as Phoenix Johanna Halliwell, was born on August 6, 2066, at the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco to Warren witch Pippa Halliwell and mortal David Black, as the couple's second child born ten years after her older sister Paisley Halliwell, like with her sister Jo was given a traditional Halliwell wiccaning, introducing her to the family. Like with Paisley, for the first five years of her life Jo didn't show any signs of having powers but when she was five years old she accidentally set fire to the couch. Having no control Jo was sent to live at magic school for a little while by her parents and her whitelighter DJ Morris, mostly due to how powerful her untrained powers were and unlike her sister was forced to stay at the school longer with her struggling for control over her powers. Although after mastering her powers they quickly developed to allow her to use thermokinesis. By ten years old Jo welcomed two new members to her family with her sister having gotten married to Ross Evans and having a new baby Pax Halliwell. After Pax was born, Jo doted on the baby overjoyed to have a younger family member. Within the next two years, Jo welcomed a second niece, Peri Halliwell, just as Pax began developing powers of telekinesis, a surprise to the whole family as Pax was only two years old whilst she herself started to evolve her powers with her gaining the power of astral projection. Within the next three years, Jo honed her abilities and was helping her nieces, with Peri having developed the power of premonition at two years old to developing their powers further. Finding herself to be a great teacher for young witches. However in 2081 at just fifteen Jo began struggling with both her magic and her sisterhood after her brother-in-law Ross was killed protecting her heavily pregnant sister leading to Paisley wanting to change the girls' names from Halliwell to Evans and deciding that after the baby was born she'd bind the girls' powers. Jo and their mother fought Paisley on the decision feeling that it would be wrong to bind the girls' powers. On Halloween night of 2081 Jo and her mother helped her sister at their home to bring her niece PJ Evans into the world, named after both herself and her late brother-in-law. Believing that Paisley had changed her mind Jo helped her organise and have a Halliwell wiccaning for PJ welcoming her into the Halliwell family as they had done for the other two girls. However she was left devastated when on November 2, 2081, her sister left the family home with the girls with no way of finding them and knew Paisley had bound the girls' powers after reading an apology note and a contact number. New Life After Paisley and the girls left, Jo went from being a beloved honor roll student to being a rebellion with her getting into trouble with shoplifting and failing in school. Although despite her new natures Jo still managed to become Homecoming Queen, Captain of the cheerleading squad and Prom Queen. She also became a demon hunter with her often finding ways to vanquish different demons from the Book of Shadows. However after a while her mother and DJ discovered what she was doing and stopped her, taking away her powers. Having lost her powers, Jo decides to put her talents to another use with her beginning her own design business with her focusing on running a business and going to school instead of fighting demons. Seeing that she was making an effort in her life her mother and DJ then gave back her powers. After graduating from high school, Jo received numerous acceptance letters for college due to impressive SAT scores and although she originally wanted to go to design school, Jo instead decided to work on making her business a success moving out of her family home and working from an apartment. Having also gotten her powers back she has also taken to being a more successful witch. Appearance Jo is known for being one of the prettiest girls and the complete opposite in appearance to her sister Paisley. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Jo is known for being one of the prettiest girls and looking to be in her early to mid twenties. She has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes which she inherited from her father, full lips a dimpled smile, and shoulder length golden curly blonde hair. She has a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. Jo has a curvy body and is just an inch shorter than her mother at 5'5" inches tall and also wears a light dose of make-up. * Wardrobe: When it comes to her sense of style, Jo as a fashion loving girl has a very unique sense of style with her often wearing cute tops and dresses of a multitude of different colors as well as wearing a massive amount of costume jewelry. She also wears either a dinner jacket or she wears her black leather jacket and nearly always wears heels or boots. Jo also has a charm bracelet given to her by Paisley with a few charms including the letter 'J' which is the first letter of her nickname 'Jo'. Personality Jo is a very popular and pretty girl, known for being both kind and generous. She is the boldest and the most outspoken of the sisters often making snarky comments, not afraid to say what she really thinks of a person. However, she is very gullible and ends up trusting people easily. She is also very determined, but can also be very childish, playful and flirty. She has a soft and sweet personality, the Halliwell stubbornness and loves to smile and have fun and unlike her sister she often acts on her emotions rather than her logic. Despite her loving and strong-willed personality, Jo has the Halliwell temper and is fiercely protective over her nieces, Pax, Peri, and PJ, defending them with her life. She often puts on a facade, not breaking down and putting on a strong front. When betrayed, she can get very defensive and has a sharp tongue especially towards her older sister Paisley after the elder left her. However, she channeled all of her anger and sadness into killing hunting. With a fierce temper she does not like to be told what to do, and tends to get in trouble because of her rebellious and impulsive nature. Also known for being both witty and sassy Jo also seems to be caring and thoughtful especially of her sister and nieces. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe from demons. Jo's sarcasm and sense of humor often makes her come across as 'ditsy'. However, she is actually quite smart and bright. Her strong instinct has often led her to find many a clue about a force of evil and she also scored well on the SAT's. She tends to get in trouble owing to her impulsive and rebellious nature and has shown to be strong and dedicated to her craft. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate Fire. ** Thermokinesis: The ability to control and generate heat, allowing the user to increase temperature at will. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. Basic Powers ''' * '''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers ''' * '''Longevity: The ability to live a longer life than normal and to be younger for longer. Whilst in her twenties, Jo went up against a demon that sucked witches youth and souls to remain younger and beautiful however whilst defeating the demon, she interrupted the spell causing her to gain a sucked witches' youth. Both DJ and her are not sure how long the youth will last before she starts to grow older normally again. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch; Jo has been trained hand to hand combat. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of her life, Jo has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * School Student: Jo was a student of Baker High school in San Francisco, California, the school her sister Paisley studied at several years previous. She was originally a smart and popular honor roll student who after her sister left became rebellious and quickly losing her honor roll status. However despite her rebellious nature, Jo still managed to become Homecoming Queen, Captain of the cheerleading squad and Prom Queen, and even created her own business whilst still in school. After having her powers bound for several months, Jo started to get her life back and become more involved with school and scoring highly well in her SAT's, even managing to get acceptance letter from college however decides to work in fashion. * Fashion Designer: Whilst still in high school, Jo began her own fashion design business from her family basement with her making and altering clothing. She quickly becomes a successful young designer and creating a name for herself. After graduating from high school instead of going to college, Jo uses her college fund to buy an apartment and works at home as a designer and altering. After inheriting family business Charmed, a restaurant in San Francisco, after her mother died, Jo turned the restaurant into an apartment and shop for her business. Over the years Jo has went from being a designer to owning a retro clothing shop with retro and occult items also selling objects to the supernatural community. Her business is still very successful and her niece PJ works there part-time as a shop assistant. Relationships Family Paisley Evans Paisley Evans is Jo's older sister and was once her closest friend. Despite the thirteen year difference between the sisters, the girls were extremely loyal and protective over one another willing to do anything for each other and with Paisley also naming her youngest daughter after Jo. Unlike everyone else Jo was the only one who Paisley would listen too and who could truly argue with. Both sisters were confidants for one another and Paisley also spent a lot of her time teaching Jo to use her powers. Although like all sisters Jo and Paisley do have their problems especially after Paisley against Jo's advise bound her kids' powers and left the Halliwell name and family for good. The sisters have only talked to each other once in seventeen years with Jo feeling abandoned and betrayed by her. However after Paisley is killed Jo is guilt ridden being unable to forgive Etymology * Phoenix: from Old French fenix, via Latin from Greek phoinix ‘Phoenician, reddish purple, or phoenix’. The relationship between the Greek senses is obscure: it could not be ‘the Phoenician bird’ because the legend centers on the temple at Heliopolis in Egypt, where the phoenix is said to have burnt itself on the altar. Perhaps the basic sense is ‘purple’, symbolic of fire and possibly the primary sense of Phoenicia''as the purple land (or land of the sunrise). * '''Johanna:' Johanna is a feminine name, a variant form of Joanna that originated in Latin in the Middle Ages, including an -h- by analogy with the Latin masculine name Johannes. The original Greek from Iōanna lacks a medial /h/ because in Greek /h/ could only occur initially. For more information on the name's origin, see the article on Joanna. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Jo Category:Characters